My little sin pony 2
by ekcja
Summary: Continuation of the first story. Made with better grammar, more gore stuff, and a lot of Russians with hacks. Chaos.
1. The Butcher

Twilight couldn't think what to do! They were dead, if their friends knew it then she will be fucked. And some mentors merchant crossed by and sold her mentos overpriced because who says no to mentos?¿ She are them, and they tasted like shit. Which was good, or not, or yes. Then she proceeded to move through the huge war because if she would go around it it would be boring and she wouldn't be hurt. So she has chosen to be stupid. First, she saw some Slavs, they ate vodka and drinked mayones.

"WTF?" - Twilight Sparkle 2017

Then the Slavs spotted her and they looked at themselves. One of them was thinking and then, he said

"Glue blyat!" Said that one with chicken on his head.

All of them took default noob knifes and two were preparing a factory for resources. 4 rushed B , 1 rushed A she was runner like most of horses but She took an bullet to the knee from Slavs, she fell unconscious. She woke up in a factory and she was prepared to become super glue. She was on something like butchering table. She saw French butcher coming closer. She was so fucking scared that her eyes were flying left and right. He was getting closer and closer. He took a cleaver and a marker. First, he made lines on her to cut her, she was screaming for hell, and the butcher just got her head, took out her tounge, Her eyes began to become smaller, and she was just looking at his other arm with cleaver that was getting closer to cut her tounge. The Butcher slowly cut off her tounge amazingly calm. She felt the ducking pain all of her legs and arms were trying to break chains, for nothing, blood flew out of her mouth with saliva. And the butcher was just calm, he slowly took her tounge to the "Box For Parts" and was about to cut her leg off, when animal defenders stormed in from the windows and they shot the butcher. Then, Russians arrived and killed few of them and they alone lost everyone but one person. He activated wall hack, bunny hop scripts, aim bot and speed hack and owned 30 people with his ak. He was about to kill remaining 3, when he got banned from gaBAN. Remaining two guarded entrance to this place. One of them, was getting that pony out of the chains. Then he realised that Butcher cut off her tounge, so he crushed his head, brain fragments went everywhere, and the skull looked like a smashed egg and instead of yellow substance inside, it was brain. Eyes were flattened and all of the blood and substances flew out of it when he destroyed his head.

"This is for what you've done, you subhuman trash." And he started cleaning his boot.


	2. No Rescue

Then, he grabbed his radio and turned it on.

"Animal Savior-1 this is Rabbit-2-1 over."

Yet, no response. He looked at the pony that was in horrible state, yet she is trying to stand

"Animal Savior-1 this is Rabbit 2-1 over."

And yet, nothing. Another soldier came in checking out everything , he was a medic. He was a doctor but last time, he was drunk and fucked a patient, it was a rape. He was found guilty and he now has to service service in Animal Care Forces. He saw the pony , and grabbed his Boosted Heal 1.3 and proceeded to recover her tounge. After few minutes her tounge growed back.

"I am so thankful! I really thank you for this!"

"It's not a problem. The problem will be reincarnating these guys."

"Seargeant, base responded? I need to respawn them." Medic spoken

"No, they didn't. Something had to happen. They were testing with some time machine to defeat haters, what if..."

"Not possible." Medic without waiting said.

"If that would happen, we wouldn't exist, they would use it, kill us before it would be invented and then, annihilate universe because the one, who would made that machine, would die before it's creation. Which made the whole machine impossible. It's hard to explain, it's just not possible."

"Talk what you want. Everything could happen."

"Maybe it's not that bad!" Twilight quietly said, that they almost didn't hear it.

Both looked at her and said

"Are you stupid? Are you retarded? It only happened once, and it was chaos back then. Something awful just had to happen!"

Sparkle was sad and mad, she didn't know what she did wrong, so she started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry like a little whore. " Medic said unimpressed.

"Corporal, watch your language you dipshit."

"But you were the one who started to insu-"

"Shut it."

And so the medic did. After that, he kept looking at ground mad at everyone. And just in that moment...

"This is Animal Savior-1 , roger."

Sgt. Instantly answered.

"This is Rabbit-2-1, we need med evac now,over."

"It's impossible, we are under heavy fire from haters and trollers. We request any help from anyone, over"

Twilight watched him talk to the radio and saw Medic careless about everything. Twilight wanted to talk to him but she just got "Fuck off." When the medic was about to tell something her, Sgt. Told them

"We have a problem. We have no evac. No backup, nothing. We are on our fucking own, fuuuuucckkk!" He flipped some boxes near him and then he stopped, took a breath and took a seat.

"We are all on our own... At least they told us there are some other units near and they can have a chopper. I have a map, sec."

He grabbed his backpack and took a map.

"We have a few points where are closest units. Few of them probably have a chopper or a vehicle. Here, Fatlingnam, there is small unit there, almost no enemies, just some fat kids game Fans. They won't even make a step. A-"

There was some feet noise and everyone looked towards it.

"Don't move!" Sgt took his FN P90 and pointed at the entrance.


	3. Ultimate Transformation

Then, old person appeared out of it, with its hands up. He slowly started to approach the small group only to hear

"Stop right there!"

So did he, he looked at them then he removed his cape and from darkness, and it was him, the worst of the worsts. His laughter, destroyer of flashlights, that one fucking annoying motherfucker ever made. With his retarded balloon. The balloon fucking boi. He then disabled lights and flashlights and laughed.

"Hahaha! All your flashlights belong t-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he got quickscoped by some kid that was passing by. He fell and died (rip). Everyone were like wtf just happened, but then they continued to choose where should they go. They choosed to go to the closest location with allies available. On the way nothing happened but gun fire, explosion sounds and plane sounds. But nothing that would harm them or interact with them in any way. It was around 30 minutes later when they arrived, too bad, it was too late.

In fact, they had a helicopter, but destroyed. And their whole team was dead but one person who was about to join them. The small group after seeing all this mess, they looked around for survivors. They found one, medic immadiately healed him up while the Seargeant was guarding. When medic was done, they asked him what happened, he only said that they were attacked from a surprise, they were about to leave as the helicopter was about to land and pick them up when a rocket fucked up the helicopter making it fall to two squad teammates, one of them was medic. Then enemies started to shoot them from buildings around. Only he survived.

Twilight was shocked and scared as they may be still near. Then they scavenged the remainings, Twilight found something interesting, because of her curiosity, she activated that small machine, she jumped and dropped that thing, that scanned her and she only saw a yellow light and then she thought she was flying with rainbow dash for few minutes when they both crashed and she woke up. She became a human because technology and stuff. She was like

"What the fuck is this?"

She moved her fingers and hands and she touched her boobs they were average and she liked touching tits and she almost got an orgasm while the rest of the team was disgusted. Sgt. Stopped her from... Coming. Thankfully, a helicopter, black hawk to be exact arrived because the last helicopter when it crashed it made an SOS signal. They were saved, the helicopter landed and everyone got in. They were heading toward the base, Twilight was looking through window just to see chaos around. Explosions, planes in the distance, SOS flares, tanks and she even saw far away a ION Cannon laser devastating the area. But, will they be still safe?

Thx Retro mania for the Idea of a element in story.


	4. Quarantine

So, again some shot Shitty chapter, here we go.

Finally, they landed. They were escorted by Jr. Moderators to Quarantine Barracks where they would have to stay for two days. You would ask why, and I will tell you that: There is chaos out there, flame wars on flame wars, and hate is a virus. Inside, nobody gave a shit about the current situation, they just wanted to rest and have some peace. Twilight was sitting on a sofa and thinking about meaning of life, always resulting in some bullshit.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Twilight asked Sgt. with a sign of interest in her eyes.

"One or two days, it's a standard procedure. After the "H-Leak" every base has it."

"What do you mean by "H-Leak"? It had to be dangerous just to make quarantine zones, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, you are. The H-Leak was a breach in one of the top secret Biological-Psychological Weapon Research Centre or just BPWRC. It was a gas that makes people hate everyone and attack everyone in any way. And before you ask, no, it's not like zombie virus. And we have drug for it."

"It's terrible! How breach occurred?"

And medic stepped in.

"SIL, you know what that means? Don't answer, I'm sure you won't know. Well, it meant "Science Is Lie" it's a organization that tries to destroy all labs and stop the science from expanding and pushing further. Most of them are just degenerates. Also, there was a traitor in that Lab, he helped th-"

"There were no traitors. That fragment is made by yourself and is a lie so shut the fuck up before I demote you." Sgt. Yelled at medic, medic jumped and walked off without saying a word.

"I understand but why quarantine zones? The leak only happened in one place!"

"It did. But the SIL took samples and they wanted to spread it across whole world, thankfully, United Allies Military wiped out every member and jailed the leader of SIL. So SIL is not existing anymore. Undifinetely, they have spread it across some areas, and we cannot remove the gas until at least 40 years. Removing the gas would cost A LOT of resources."

"Now I understand everything, I see. I have last question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you, people fighting and for what?

Seargant couldn't start the sentence when everyone heard alarm and looked through windows.

They saw a huge lag bots coming to them. Regular members of Allies when they tried to attack the bots they got lagged and parts of theirs bodies like arms teleport outside the torso resulting in instant kill sometimes they just teleport somewhere else. Bots destroyed the wall and got instantly banned from administrators. Then some little Mexican troll bots tech 1 assaulted the base or, entered the hell I would say. All of them got rekt in seconds. Then, they used B-Edit to fix the wall that Trump built years ago.

"This always happens?" Twilight sparkle asked anyone

"No, it happens only once per some long time. Funny thing they can't do much things without Lag Bots, hehehe."

"They have any other units than lag bots and those little cute bots?"

"Yes, they have Splitter tanks, Bot Dropper, B-Builder, Bot Soldat, attack chopper BGS-5 and attack plane BF-15. And some more"

"Which one is strongest?"

"I guess it's the Splitter Tank, it has good armor, it splits a strong acid, and in newer versions, veeeeery expensive ones, it splits plasma. Then it's the Lag Bot and BF-15. BF-15 can carry a Lag Bomb and it shoots with HE bullets. But they are slow and are very vulnerable to actually anything. "

"Wow, they are strong..."

"Compared to Administration? They don't stand a chance."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait, nothing more, nothing else. Just wait until they will let us go."


End file.
